


I'm Sorry, I Love You

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, CIA Agent Laura Hale, Canonical Character Death, Dead Laura Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, First Love, Forbidden Love, Laura is an Argent, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Non-Canon Relationship, Organized Crime, Smut, Stiles Feels, Stiles Is An Argent, Top Peter Hale, True Love, crime/drama, good smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never fall for your target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/gifts).



> This is a Prompt fill for Little_R, and right off the bat I wanted to write this one-shot with such reckless abandon that it astounded me that I didn't stop until it was finished. This also was due in part to Youtube video's of Steter which helped usher me along on the right path, AND the first sex scene from Ai ga Kami wo Korosu Toki (A Love That Conquers Gods) manga.

He had fooled them all…

_“Come now Stiles, this can’t come as an obvious shock to you, I do what I must to survive” Peter told him in a chastising tone as Stiles went to arrest him, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to even take out his gun and badge which had been carefully hidden from the Alpha of the Hale Family._

_The Hale Family were their very own brand of Mafia who didn’t concern themselves with turf wars in Los Angeles, the better place to hide, but doing illegal crimes in the cover of legal businesses in Beacon Hills, California._

_The one thing that they shouldn’t have done was kill an undercover CIA agent that had been investigating them for four years.  How had Laura gotten caught though? Stiles’ own sister had been killed, because of this sick fucks need to stay alive._

_This sick fuck that he had fallen for, and that was one mistake too many that Stiles had made in his lifetime already.  You never fall for your target._

They had all been so blind to him being undercover…

_Lydia Martin looked him up and down, before nodding her head once at him, “I like him Peter, we should keep him” she told the older male who was apparently named Peter.  Peter just rolled his eyes before proceeding to go to the second floor of the loft that all of the “Pack” met in for business chat or to meet the new recruit that Vernon Boyd picks out for them._

_Stiles knew that he’d need to keep his guard up around Peter Hale and Lydia Martin as the girl was his age and very smart as well as observant so he’d need to keep himself available to them at all times while trying to solve the case that led to his sister disappearing while looking into the Hale Family._

It’d been too easy, snuff out the information, and put it all together…

_His board, no matter how it changed, pinpointed to one person, but he didn’t have the fingerprints from the local police station yet so it wouldn’t be set in concrete until he did, and fuck knows Argent didn’t think him capable enough to be able to keep straight with this assignment…, and he’d been mostly right with that assumption._

_He was mostly Lydia’s slave with having to watch her dog, take her shopping, and so and so forth.  Take him back five years ago, and Stiles would have loved to do anything for a pretty girl like her…, but five years ago he still had his sister and five years ago he wasn’t letting Peter Hale fuck him into any surface just to be able to chase away the knowledge of knowing his sister was dead._

Oh, but he’ll never forget the first night that Peter made love to him…

_He had just found out just what had happened to his sister, and he couldn’t control his emotions that just wanted to burst out in all directions but he had to keep himself together - he had too…,but he was failing so miserably._

_He hadn’t even noticed he’d pulled up to the Loft until he found himself in front of a giant building that definitely wasn’t the house he and Sheriff Stilinski were currently sharing until the case was solved.  He sat there for all of two minutes contemplating if he should really go inside or not before ultimately opening his jeeps door, jumped out of it (he needs a jeep with more leg room), and then made his way up the stairs to let himself in with the code Lydia had given him._

_He used the elevator to get up to the top floor, and then just walked across to the giant door that he banged on before waiting to see if anyone was in.  He knew that Peter frequented the most to the Loft, Derek Hale was off in New York completely disconnecting himself from his Uncle, and Derek’s sister Cora was off in Machu Picchu studying bones leaving Peter Hale the one running things for the Hale Family._

_And it was just as Stiles assumed, Peter was the one to answer the door._

_“Why do you look like a volatile mixture of death, and heartbreak?” Peter asked him casually as he observed what Stiles had thrown on when he had left his house to see if what he had been told was true.  Of course it was, his sister was dead surrounded by the Hale Family’s symbol for revenge and retribution, but someone had to know Stiles would find her final resting place, but who?_

_All Stiles could bring himself to do was lunge at Peter and smash his lips against the older mans.  Peter put his left hand onto the back Stiles head as they kissed with such fervor that it bordered on rough.  Peter pulled back slightly to look into Stiles’ lust-filled eyes seriously, “Once you come in here, there’ll be no turning back” he warned Stiles as he kept his left hand around the younger mans head._

_“I need you” Stiles whimpered back to his as his eyes started filling up with the tears he didn’t want to shed, but he knew, eventually, they would and he wanted to be under Peter’s protective body when they started pouring down his face._

_It’s like Peter could sense what he needed, and so, Peter gave it to him.  Every carefully planned step of how their clothes were removed, how Peter gently moved him toward the bed in the corner, how he kissed Stiles every step of the way including the tears that had slipped passed Stiles’ control, and how he had gently lowered Stiles onto the bed where everything down to Stiles’ preparation for him was planned until he was buried within him._

_It was the most secure and safe Stiles had ever felt in his life when he wasn’t with his sister._

_He felt every inch of Peter within him as he let Stiles adjust to the feel of having another within his body, able to give him anything he wanted with just Stiles want or need of it, and Stiles loved knowing Peter wouldn’t be mad if he wanted to go fast or slow.  Peter started out slowly as if feeling that Stiles needed to feel that slowness of falling into the act before their dance would turn up the pace._

_The slick of Peter’s body and his own became noticeable within the passing hour as Peter started picking up his pace as he went in and out of Stiles with such knowledge of his body as if they’d had sex many times before then, and they just hadn’t mentally known they had done so.  By the picking up of Peter’s pace, Stiles’ panting became louder as the jabs of pleasure became more frequent, and with that added intensity came with it the tears that had receded with the slow pace._

_He knew it’d just be better to have went home rather than coming here, but he had needed the one man that had looked at him with annoyance, and yet, reverence at the same time.  He needed the skin-on-skin contact with the one man he should have avoided all together rather than let him...make love to him, and he’d regret this day until he was either: pulled from the assignment, or was fired.  He didn’t care which so long as he got as far away from Peter Hale as he could._

_Right now, however, he wanted nothing more than for Peter Hale to continue making love to him.  Their pace picked up once more to where Stiles was whimpering every time Peter jabbed him in the bundle of wondrous nerves deep within him.  Peter’s hips stilled before he pulled out, and it was like a tidal wave of emotions hit Stiles as he started to cry silently before he heard Peter say beside his left ear in a whisper, “Turn over”._

_When Stiles didn’t turn over right away, Peter knew something was wrong so he stayed in his position, and looked over Stiles for anything that may have caused him discomfort.  “What is it? Does it hurt?” he asked Stiles, but Stiles couldn’t answer passed the emotion’s running rampant throughout his body.  Suddenly feeling Peter’s hand run through his hair nearly pulled him out of the torrent of emotions running through him, but he still couldn’t bring himself to answer._

_“Stiles” he whispered into his ear as he turned his head slightly to see the continuous stream of tears running down his face, and yet, Stiles didn’t answer him.  “Stiles” he whispered once more as he nuzzled the side of his face in a comforting manner._

_“Are you hurt?” he asked thinking he had somehow injured Stiles in the dance of their bodies, but he had been sure that he had prepared Stiles enough before they started as well as made sure to go slow to help ease him into the act so he was confused and slightly concerned as to why the young man was suddenly crying under him._

_“N-No, no you didn’t hurt me” Stiles replied as he turned over so Peter could see his red rimmed eyes, saddened red-brown hues looking up into his own confused dark grey’s as he looked into Stiles’ face to make sure he was telling the truth before he nodded in understanding.  Something had deeply affected Stiles since the last time Peter had seen him (which was not even six hours previously) so he understood the need of being able to get those feelings out in a way that wasn’t the typical norm of looking like a Dame in Distress._

_“Alright” he whispered to him before he took possession of Stiles’ body once more making him gasp slightly as the tears continued to come out of Stiles’ eyes, but it didn’t impede his need to feel Peter within his body.  Peter started up his fast pace once more as he was encouraged it was the right thing to do by Stiles’ near constant whimpering, and panting as each jolt of pleasure coursed through his body._

_“Ah...” Stiles whimpered as Peter rocked his body into the black cotton sheets over and over again making his body shiver closer and closer toward completion.  He could feel Peter’s back starting to shiver under the clutching of his hands as he staved off his own release just to make sure they both tumbled off the cliff at the same time.  “Ugh!” Stiles voiced as his back bent up bringing more of Peter within him as his climax rocketed through him which seemed to trigger Peter’s own which sent the older man spiralling into his own as he shakily kept his arms up so his body didn’t crush Stiles’._

_As soon as Peter was done riding out his climax, he fell to the bed beside Stiles whose tears had stopped as he reached his climax as, finally, the heightened emotions had met their end.  Stiles shifted so he was facing the side of the bed completely exhausted emotionally and physically as he grieved in silence, no tears spilling from his eyes this time._

_He felt an arm go around his waist to pull him away from the edge of the bed, and into the hard chest of the man that had just made love to him in the most wonderful of ways._

He will never forget that night no matter how hard he’d try, because he fell for his target.  He fell for the one person he shouldn’t have, and no one in the FBI would know about it besides his partner Isaac.

“Come on dude, I hear they are giving you a nice long vacation in Barbados.  You deserved it for solving Laura’s disappearance and murder man” Isaac told him putting his arm around his shoulders, and clapping the one his hand landed on.  “Yeah” came Stiles’ meager answer as they started walking toward the cop car that’d take them to the Sheriff’s station where Peter Hale would be waiting to be transferred to LA in the next couple of days.

It was out of his hands now, Stiles Stilinski was no more - it was Agent Genim Argent once more, and he was just a kid that was following in the footsteps of his families greatness within the servicing of his country.

Never have shoes ever felt so heavy to walk in, in his entire life.  He knew his love for Peter Hale would eventually fade, but, as of right now, he was wracked with more guilt than he could possibly hold in his own body, and it’ll be this way until it faded, because Peter Hale was the first man he ever, truly, loved.


End file.
